At Death's Door
by DealiaSoare
Summary: A story about Maka and Crona's newfound interest in one another, and their lives together.


Very sorry, but this was a piece that I was working on with a partner, sadly that partner is not willing to continue with this piece. Thanks and I hope you enjoy, I will be posting other Fanfics!

"**What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? Oh, I don't know how to deal with this!" Crona whimpered, flopping down in her corner and covering her face with her hands. A moment later Ragnarok had slid out of her back, resting his chin on her shoulder. This wasn't good. Not good at all.**

**Crona whined softly as Ragnarok started to lick her neck, nuzzling her gently. She really didn't know how to deal with this. He had been acting weird lately, and it was almost worse than his usual bullying. Bullying, Crona was used to. But licking was a whole other story.**

**"N-no, R-Ragnarok...~" She cried out, trying to push him away. Maka was supposed to be coming over soon and the last thing Crona wanted was for her best friend to find them like this.**

**Ten minutes earlier...**

***sigh* **_**I hope Crona does not get tired of waiting... but I found Miss Marie wandering around down here crying. ! Come to think of it I don't even know where she was heading in the first place! *sigh* this might take a while...**_

**"Um... Miss Marie?" Marie jumped and said "Yes Maka?" *whimper, whimper* "Where exactly where you going?" Miss Marie looked guilty and said "Oh... Uh... Stein called me down here to talk in private"! **_**Is this some sort of cliché rendezvous? **_**"Oh... Well how about I take to the classroom instead?" Marie gave a nervous smile and nodded... **_**Guess I will be late meeting up with Crona...**_

"**Ragnarok, please stop." Crona whined, fidgeting as her Weapon continued to cuddle her. Ragnarok shook his head, making Crona flinch due to the fact that he had his nose buried in the crook of her neck.**

**"Nah, I don't wanna. I don't know why I never thought of doing this stuff before. It's way easier to mess with you." He chuckled, trailing wet little kisses along her jaw line. "And I'm kinda enjoying it. You taste good, pipsqueak."**

**Crona's face flamed red in embarrassment, and she covered it with her hands shyly. How was she supposed to deal with this? Ragnarok had gone back to his original, huge size after the Kishin was defeated, and he was much stronger than her now. She was helpless, she realized as Ragnarok started to unbutton her collar. She desperately hoped Maka would be there soon. She wasn't sure what Ragnarok was trying to do, but it was making her feel funny.**

**Maka was making her way to Crona when she ran into Mifune and Excalibur having tea in the middle on the hall. !? **_**I thought he had to have coffee with cream in the morning?**_** All of a sudden Excalibur shouted "FOOL!" and began to beat Mifune with his cane for drinking too much tea, Maka edged past them hoping not to be noticed, she rounded the corner to find Stein in a grotto half naked. Stein calmly asked Maka "Have you seen Miss Marie, Maka?" blushing she nodded and said "She said she was on her way" and Maka hurried down the hall... Maka finally reached Crona's door and tentatively knocked...**

**Crona looked up at the sound of knocking, her eyes lighting up in relief. She struggled to push Ragnarok off of her, wanting to open the door for her friend. When it didn't work, she huffed; her face dusted a light pink.**

**"C-Come in!" She called out, emitting a squeal of surprise when Ragnarok started to slide a hand inside the top of her dress.**

**Maka opened the door smiling and said "I brought some candy for Ragnarok!" Maka stopped and sank to the ground in a heap when she saw what was happening...**

**Crona waved awkwardly at Maka, her cheeks still matching her hair in color.**

**"H-Hi Maka." She mumbled shyly, whimpering as Ragnarok started to pull up on the hem of her dress. "N-no, Ragnarok!" She squirmed, accidentally falling forwards onto all fours. "Ragnarok, you need to stop now. Maka's here." She pouted.**

**Ragnarok scoffed, continuing his efforts to molest her and shooting a smirk at the pigtailed Meister sitting across from them.**

**"Why should that matter? What, do you want her to join?"**

**Eyes wide Maka slowly began crawl over to Crona, as if mesmerized…**

**Crona blinked at her friend in confusion, momentarily distracted from her horny Weapon.**

**"M-Maka? What are you doing?" She asked innocently.**

**Ragnarok snorted, looking like if he had any eyebrows, they'd be raised.**

**"Yeah, Maka, what are you doing?" He mimicked teasingly. He had known Maka was coming over, but he hadn't expected her to act like this. A wide grin spread over his face. "This'll be fun."**

**Maka's stumbled slightly on her coat and looked a bit excited when it fell off... **

**Maka crawled over to Crona and seductively began feeding Ragnarok candy.**

**Ragnarok allowed himself to be fed a few candies before growing slightly impatient. They tasted good, but they weren't really what he was hungry for. Sliding his unusually long tongue out of his mouth, he ran it up Maka's neck slowly, watching her expression the whole time.**

**Crona watched all this with wide eyes, her face growing ever redder as she took everything in. Her gaze was caught by the small jar of candies Maka had brought with her, and she pouted slightly. She had sort of wanted to try some of the candy too. A thought sparked in her mind, and she blushed shyly. It had looked kind of fun when Maka fed Ragnarok. Maybe she would feed Crona too?**

**Maka's eyes widened and she got a playful little smile...**

**Leaned down and kissed the tip of Crona's nose and playfully ran a piece of candy over her lips.**

**Crona's cheeks heated up and she squeezed her eyes shut shyly. She tentatively poked her tongue out; licking the candy Maka was teasing her with.**

**Ragnarok chuckled as he watched the two Meisters playing with each other, his hands itching to touch them both. He wanted to see them moaning and writhing under him. He wanted to make them scream.**

**Maka was starting to breath faster and faster as she moved her hands to cup Crona's face, she gently drew a line of kisses across Crona's jaw.**

**Looking up at Ragnarok she playfully started sucking on a piece of candy...**

**Crona let out a little purr as Maka kissed her jaw, her automatic, shy response being to nuzzle up under Maka's chin and hide there. Trying to follow Maka's lead, she placed soft little butterfly kisses on Maka's neck, smiling nervously.**

**"Y-You taste good, Maka." She murmured. She was starting to feel warm in her long dress. She wondered if maybe she should take it off.**

**Ragnarok looked like he was about to pass out, practically gaping as Maka teased him so relentlessly. He let out a low growl, grabbing her wrist roughly. A split second later and he had her pinned to the floor, a wide smirk on his face.**

**"Whatcha gonna do now?" He teased, running a large finger down her cheek.**

**Maka made a purring sound deep in her throat and squirmed a little...**

**Crona blinked, looking between her friend and her Weapon. A blush developed on her cheeks as she realized she was caught between the two, completely trapped. She wasn't really sure what to do, but she remembered Ragnarok's earlier actions. She started licking Maka's neck gently, burying her nose in the soft skin and inhaling deeply.**

**Ragnarok noticed Maka squirming and licked his lips. With how Crona was focused on her neck, he decided to go a bit lower. Reaching his hands down, he slowly started to slide them up her legs, his fingertips brushing against the hem of her skirt tauntingly.**

**Maka's muscles tensed when she felt Ragnarok reach the hem of her skirt, at the same time she was very distracted by Crona sending shivers of pleasure down her body...**

**Maka smelled nice, Crona realized as she breathed in against her friend's throat. She noticed her suddenly tense form and frowned, glancing up and looking at Ragnarok, who was currently rubbing the inside of Maka's thigh teasingly. Crona stared at him in curiosity.**

**"W-What are you doing?" She asked him innocently, sitting up and straddling Maka's lap with her long legs. Legs that were starting to become more visible as her dress rode up.**

**Ragnarok smirked, switching targets easily as he caught one of Crona's wrists, holding it above her head as he slipped a hand up her dress.**

**"Why don't I show you?" He offered, catching Maka's eye. "If you ask nicely, maybe your friend will help."**

**Maka was nibbling on Crona's ear when Ragnarok caught her eye, with a seductive little smile, she began moving her kisses farther and farther down... lingering on Crona's stomach, she gently began rubbing her lips across Crona's stomach, going lower and lower, pausing to swirl her tongue around Crona's bellybutton...**

**Crona gasped softly as Maka trailed kissed down her torso, shuddering at the sensation of her tongue on her stomach. She shifted her weight, unintentionally landing on her back with Maka on top of her. A deep blush stained her cheeks, her breathing becoming ragged.**

**"M-Maka~" She whined cutely, squirming against the grip Ragnarok still had on her hands.**

**Said Demon Sword chuckled darkly, moving a hand to pinch one of Crona's nipples through her bra and earning a high pitched squeak. He wasn't completely sure when the pinkette's dress had been removed, but he didn't really care either. His Meister was in her panties, and that was really all he cared about at that moment.**

**Maka moving slightly away from Crona and paused, a teasing look in her eyes...**

**Crona whimpered at the sudden loss of contact, looking up at Maka with as pitiful a pout as she could muster. She was distracted by Ragnarok, who was still fondling her chest, and doing an excellent job of reminding her that she was in her underwear. Her face burned, and she attempted to cover herself as best she could whilst still pinned down.**

**"I don't know how to deal with this~" She mumbled softly. She felt odd, like she needed something but she wasn't quite sure what. Squeezing her legs together, she unintentionally created friction, which seemed to help. She instantly regretted the action, though, for it seemed to have drawn Ragnarok's attention.**

**Ragnarok glanced down at his Meister, who seemed to be having some issue with her current exposure. He noticed how she was fidgeting and couldn't help a grin. So the little pinkette was turned on and didn't know what to do? Well, maybe he could help with that, he thought deviously.**

**Maka leaned and reached up to stroke Ragnarok's chest, Maka was on her knees and her breasts were about two inches from Crona's nose...**

**Crona blushed shyly as she realized how close she was to Maka. The pigtailed Meister's shirt had become unbuttoned sometime during their activities, and, feeling a little daring, Crona leaned forwards and gently started to trail kisses along the exposed skin, nuzzling Maka's chest cutely as she reached the edge of her bra.**

**Ragnarok let out a low purr, grabbing Maka's wrist and giving her a fierce kiss. As much as he was enjoying the attention, there was no way he was just going to submit to her like that. She'd have to try much harder.**

**Maka gave a little moan and started quivering... The motion made Maka's shirt slip so that it was barely held up by her breasts...**

**Crona glanced up as she noticed Ragnarok kissing Maka, her face turning a brilliant red in response to the image. Turning her attention back to Maka's chest, she realized her shirt was practically falling off. Running her fingers across the fabric softly, she glanced up at her friend. "Um, Maka? D-Do you mind if I take this off?" She asked shyly, a nervous little smile on her lips. Ragnarok ran his tongue across Maka's lips, not bothering to wait for a response as he shoved it into her mouth, nearly choking her in the process. He moved his hands to her chest, groping her roughly through her shirt before popping the buttons in a swift movement, leaving her in her bra. He pulled back to examine her chest, rubbing his thumb over her bra.**

**Maka blushed and quivered in the cool air... Maka sank to the ground again and rest her head lightly on Crona's chest, nibbling at her softly through the cloth...**

**Crona let out a shy little whimper, running her fingers through her friend's pigtails. She got an idea and blushed up to her ears, covering her face in embarrassment. "Um, M-Maka? D-Do you think we should move to the bed?" Ragnarok chuckled as he watched Crona and Maka cuddling. He unhooked Crona's bra out of boredom, attempting to slip it off her shoulders.**

**Maka was reluctant to move but she slid over to the bed and sat watching Ragnarok playing with Crona's bra.**

**Crona stood up on shaky legs, stumbling over to the bed along with Maka and flushing as she caught her friend watching her. She attempted to swat away Ragnarok's hand, only succeeding in mildly irritating him. She whined as he snatched away her bra, covering her chest modestly. With a quick look around, she crawled over to Maka and snuggled up next to her, pressing her chest against the other girl.**

**Ragnarok tossed Crona's bra in a random corner, giving Maka a sly, toothy grin. She was next.**

**Maka glanced and then looked away blushing; gazing up at Ragnarok with big eyes she tried to hold her bra on...**

**Crona pouted up at Ragnarok as she caught him looking at Maka, trying to give him her best intimidating glare. Judging by the look on his face, she only succeeded in becoming cuter. Stilly she was determined. Brandishing a finger in his face, she wrapped her arms around her friend protectively.**

**"Stop being a bully! I-If Maka doesn't wanna be naked, than don't make her!" She yelled at him stubbornly, burying her nose between Maka's shoulders blades shyly. Her last words were barely a mumble. "She's mine."**

**Ragnarok could only chuckle, catching Crona's chin between his fingers and increasing her bush tenfold. He ran his tongue along her face, earning a cute little whine of protest.**

**"You want me to keep my hands off Maka? Fine then, but there's gonna be some consequences." He warned. In a swift movement, he had yanked Crona away from her hiding place behind Maka, making her struggle and whine in protest as he started to play with the hem of her underwear.**

**Crona looked pleadingly at Maka, whimpering as Ragnarok ran fingers across the front of her panties.**

**Maka whimpered when Ragnarok took Crona and she started crawling over to Crona, Maka's skirt was slipping off and she tripped on it landing face first into Crona's chest, startled she nuzzled closer so that she was cuddled against Crona's neck... **

**Crona let out a sucked little gasp as Maka face planted into her chest, but the sound quickly turned into a content purr as she cuddled up against her friend.**

**Ragnarok tutted disapprovingly, still fingering the edge of Crona's panties. The next moment he had removed them, earning several startled squeaks.**

**Maka was planting little kisses down Crona's neck when she noticed what Ragnarok was doing...**

**Maka's skirt was slipping down and Crona could see little bunnies on her friends panties, Maka noticed Crona watch her and blushed, wishing she had worn different panties today...**

**Crona hesitantly moved her hands to the zipper on Maka's skirt, staring into her eyes shyly. She smiled cutely, giving Maka's nose a quick kiss.**

**"Y-Your undies are really cute, Maka." She whispered, hiding her smile behind her hand. Then she realized she was completely naked, and she squeaked nervously, trying to cover herself. She wasn't exactly self-confident, and she started feeling self-conscious about her appearance.**

**Ragnarok wasn't completely sure what to do. A part of his brain said to fuck Crona and Maka senseless. Another part said to let them fuck each other. He felt at a loss, playing with Crona's hair absent mindedly.**

**Maka looked down at Crona and then with a swift movement leaned forward to taste her friend's soft skin; enticingly she placed little kisses down Crona's body, every once in a while swirling her tongue in little circles. Maka felt Crona start quivering beneath her... and looked up at Ragnarok with a face filled with guilty pleasure...**


End file.
